


Forever, Together

by starrybam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossing Parallels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Trigger Warnings, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybam/pseuds/starrybam
Summary: Taehyun found out about a parallel universe in the midst of his mourning from the death of his beloved and in that universe, his late fiancé Beomgyu, is still alive. But to be able to be with him again, he needs to get rid of his counterpart, the other Taehyun.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Forever, Together

**Author's Note:**

> tw// suicide, killing, death

People say that life is precious and that you should not waste it.

 _But life is nothing without Beomgyu by my side_ , Taehyun thought as he looks down from where he is standing. 

A sad smile creeping in his dry lips as he watches the cars going back and forth and a thought crosses his mind in the process. Maybe the owner of those vehicles has a family, a reason they will come home for. How unfair and cruel life is? The heaven took away his only home and he has nowhere to go now, the home is lonely without Beomgyu; the home is empty without Beomgyu. 

Taehyun let out a loud cry and his weak body wavers and he almost fell to his death from a 60th floor building. He balanced himself and step back a little as he laughs from his silliness, when he stumbled once again, his laugh gets louder with tears soaking his cheeks. He might be really close to losing his sanity.

It’s been a week since his fiancé died from a fatal heart disease and yesterday was the last day of his wake. Taehyun attended and mourn with Beomgyu’s family for five days straight; he stayed awake and spends his hours by just staring and memorizing the older boy’s face in the picture that is displayed in the middle of his coffin. He did not dare to get up and fix himself to watch the love of his life being burned into ashes because he knows himself. He will breakdown. Beomgyu’s parents even insist that he can bring the half of the ashes home since they were together for a long time and he is already a family to them.

_“I’m okay auntie, you can take him home. I don’t think I can handle it if I will be seeing his remains in our house every day.” Taehyun said and smiled weakly._

_Mrs. Choi nodded and reached to caress his arms for comfort. “Thank you because you stayed by my son’s side all this time, you never let him down. I’m sure Beomgyu will watch you from above.”_

_Taehyun didn’t answer, he cannot find his words so he just sighed in response._

He can still remember how Beomgyu, despite of getting weak as time passes by, tried his best to get up and kneel in front of him. He was shocked of course, he did not move for the first few seconds but when he realized what was happening, tears just automatically fell as he approached his boyfriend who struggled to open the small velvet box.

_“Stop crying, I didn’t even say the magic words yet.” Beomgyu chuckled but he hugged the younger back._

_“How can I? Look at you, why are you kneeling there huh? Are you crazy? What if your body ached again?” Taehyun said and bury his face closer, snuggling the other boy’s neck and soaking it with his happy tears._

_“You have too many complains. Now, wear this ring and marry me when I finally get rid of this stupid illness.”_

_Taehyun laughs and help Beomgyu get the silver ring inside the small box, it is plain and simple but what make it special are their names engraved inside. He watches as his boyfriend slowly slid the thing in his ring finger, taking his time caressing the silver linings and when he finally fit the ring in Taehyun, he brought the younger’s hand close to his lips giving each knuckle butterfly kisses._

_“I love you so much, Kang Taehyun.”_

Taehyun straighten his stance and heaved a deep breath, finding up his courage to take a step forward until he can feel beneath his feet that he is near… he is near to be with Beomgyu again. He knows that what he’s going to do is wrong, very wrong and the heaven might not open their gates for his sinful soul, but this is the only way he knows to stop the pain. He is tired. He doesn’t want a life without Beomgyu.

For the last time, he inhaled the air and spread his arms, he is ready to fly, and he will run away from this sadness and grief.

He was about to jump when a hand stopped him from doing so. 

“Do you want me to help you?” 

Taehyun turns to look to the one who’s currently grasping his wrist tightly. He saw a guy with a broad shoulders standing there, he is wearing a beige coat, a glasses and a walking cane on his right hand.

“Let me go and mind your own business.” He said coldly and tried to release his arm from him but the grasp just gets tighter this time that it hurts.

“I know your desires so if you let me help you, maybe you will have your lost fiancé back.” 

Taehyun scoffs, sometimes there are really a reason why to hate a nosy person.

“Who are you and what do you know about me?”

The guy shrugs, “Let’s just say that I have a power?”

Taehyun snorts, he almost laughed but he realizes that maybe, he is not the only one who’s going crazy now. 

“What are you? A kid— aw! Let me go!” The latter pulls him down the edge and he ends up crawling on the ground with the other crouching beside him.

“You want to end your pain right? I know a way, just trust me.” 

“Leave me alone and find another one to fool. If I know, you might be one of those douche bags who kidnaps teens to get their kidneys and sell them away.” 

The other male was taken a back for a moment and chuckled later on. 

“I don’t think so, maybe yes or maybe it’s the other way around?”

“What do you mean?”

A finger came to ran on his cheeks down to his jaw. Taehyun moves his face away from him and glared at the guy, using his remaining strength, he shove the other away and stood up despite the searing pain on his knee, he bet he got a share of bruise and wounds when he fell down.

“I guess you are smart enough to be aware that there is a parallel world, right?”

And with that Taehyun just found himself trusting Jin, they introduced themselves to each other and for his surprised, the latter really knows him when his name slip out from the guy’s mouth with a wicked grin.

They went to a bamboo forest and with just one tap of the walking cane from the ground, it cause a little shake that made Taehyun shake from fear and the fear just intensifies when an obelisk materialized in front of them and a portal slowly goes up in the middle. 

Taehyun blinks and rub his eyes to see if what’s happening is real, maybe he has really lost his mind to the very first day he lost Beomgyu. 

He lets out a shaky laugh as he muttered; “Unbelievable,”

“No, I will not go in there.” He said and was about to turn his back and walk away when Jin pulled him harshly, his hand caught his jaw and squeezed it tightly.

“Do you not want to meet Choi Beomgyu alive and kicking?”

“Stop using his name to convince me, it doesn’t matter if he is alive in that world, he is not my fiancé.” 

A tear fell from his eyes, the pain and longing came back and it hurts so much. He is tempted to set his foot on that portal and find Beomgyu to be with him again, but he knows better, he’s still in his right mind to think and he will not lose in this old man in front of him. But Jin took advantage of his weakness, in just one flick of finger and he almost lost balance due to the heavy wind circling around them and seconds after, they end up in front of a house, a very familiar house.

Jin leans closer to him and whispered, “Watch…”

Taehyun just stood there stunned, the house were just like what Beomgyu built for them in their world, when he’s still alive. If this is another kind of emotional torture, he wanted it to stop. He will really get insane for real if this continues. 

“Get me out of here, I want to go home.”

Jin shooks his head, he really likes to pick the thread of his weakness and pull it to wrap around his fingers, just how he wraps Taehyun when he get a hold of his cheeks and made it look ahead. And Taehyun almost lost it when he saw himself getting out of the car with a big smile. _that is not me_. He step back as he felt his knees gets wobbly and let his eyes travels to the single rose his other self is holding and his heart ache at the sight of that silver thing that shines when the street light reflect on it.

_Even our rings are the same._

“Please just let me go, if I see Beomgyu I will lose it, please, I can’t.” He held onto Jin to support his body, the pain is making him weak and he thinks he will just collapse anytime.

“Uh uh, you are the last human being I will need to let this world un-balanced and you know what I will get from this?” Jin moves more closer to his face and fixed his hair, “Eternal life,”

 _“What took you so long?”_

Taehyun’s world stops, his hands that were grasping Jin’s arms fell back on his sides as he let himself see the face of the owner of that familiar deep and soulful voice. The voice he misses the most, the voice that made him feel home every single time. _No, he is losing it_ , the prevention he set for himself is getting untangled each seconds.

And Jin’s evil whispers are not helping.

His mind is in deep chaos, he doesn’t think it still working, maybe it finally stops on circulating as his gaze lingers on Beomgyu. It is crazy that he is just the same, dark hair, eyes that holds the universe and his lips that he misses kissing the most. _No, this needs to stop, he is getting crazy._ He wanted to run on Beomgyu and hug him tight, he misses him so much. _No, this torture needs to stop._

He laughs and ran his hands on his hair and pulling every strands harder, letting pain fill his system as he continue to let out a shaky giggles and glance at Beomgyu again and again. The fact that even in this universe, they are meant to love each other, they are meant to be together. 

“Can you see him? I am not crazy right? That’s— that’s my Beomgyu!” His voice were shaky as well as he points on Beomgyu. 

Jin shared giggles with him while nodding his head, his eyes enjoying what he’s seeing happening on the poor boy. 

“Of course I can see him, do you want to go with him?” 

Taehyun nods desperately, “Tell me, tell me how." 

“You need to get rid of your counterpart.” 

And just like in their world, they are meant to be apart. 

But this time, Taehyun is taking the place of his other self so that, Beomgyu will not be sad. He will not let the love of his life experience the loneliness and grief of losing one beloved, and he will do it in behalf of that Kang Taehyun in this parallel world. 

His grip on the knife Jin gave him became tighter as his step getting closer to his counterpart. He is left alone now picking up something from the car’s compartment, with no one witnessing how he will brutally kill this Kang Taehyun who is enjoying his life with his Beomgyu in this world while he suffers from the lost of his beloved Beomgyu in another world. 

“Excuse me, can you help me?” He called, voice void of emotion as he waits for his other self to turn around. 

“Yes? What can I help— 

Taehyun swung the knife straight on his counterpart’s heart immediately. He watches him gasp and endure the pain as he catches his breath to speak, it is weird enough that he’s most likely watching himself slowly dies. 

“Die, that’s how you can help me.” He said then pushed the latter inside the compartment and closed it. 

He wiped the blood that is left on his hand and lifts his gaze to meet Jin’s on the side mirror of the car. He nods and with that the engine starts and drove away, leaving him standing there alone. The thought of being with Beomgyu makes his heart swell from happiness and he can’t wait for it to come. 

He made his way inside the house, savoring each steps as he feels like he’s finally home. Beomgyu is here, he is home. 

“What happened to you? Why are you crying?” 

Taehyun stumbles and was about to fall but Beomgyu catches him on his arms and immediately crash him into a hug. He misses this, his warmth, his scent, all is alike and it pains him. The happiness and satisfaction of being be able to hold him this close again is overwhelming. 

Beomgyu breaks the hug but he stayed close, caving Taehyun’s cheeks on his soft palms. 

“I missed you, I love you,” He mumbles, enough for the both of them to hear. 

“I know baby, I know. Tell me why are you looking like this? Did something happen? I shouldn’t have left you alone, oh my god!” Beomgyu said and hugged him again. 

“I miss you, I love you,” 

"Were literally hugging now?” 

“I miss you, I love you,” 

Beomgyu sighed and kissed his temples, “I missed you too, every second. I love you too, forever.” 

This is really happening. 

He can really feel Beomgyu, he is alive. 

He is standing in front of him. 

Breathing and sharing heart beats with him. 

Taehyun hugged him tighter, not planning on letting him go forever. 

"Forever,” He whispered back and a wicked smile creeping on his lips as he watched their reflection on the glass wall. 

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by the kdrama series the king eternal monarch :((( i'm having a hangover and as i was watching, i remembered the taegyu prompt i made and here it is. this is my first try writing a dark concept so please bear with the errors! i hope you enjoyed~


End file.
